Papu Papu
Papu Papu (or just Papu) is the leader of the tribesmen who appear on N. Sanity Island. History Naughty Dog era ''Crash Bandicoot'' Papu Papu's first appearance was in Crash Bandicoot. He is infuriated when Crash awakens him from his slumber. Papu Papu attacks Crash and a battle ensues. Papu Papu uses his tribal staff to fight Crash; however, the marsupial outsmarts the strong native and defeats him by knocking him out by jumping on his head when his staff is down upon the ground. Traveller's Tales era ''Crash Twinsanity'' This was his latest appearance. He captures Doctor Neo Cortex. After Crash frees him, Papu sends the rest of the tribe after him. Spin-offs ''Crash Team Racing'' Papu reappears in Crash Team Racing as the second boss in the game. His home track is Papu's Pyramid. He throws both green and red beakers to try and slow his opponent down. Like Tiny and Dingodile, Papu was a speedy racer at the expense of bad turning and acceleration. He can be unlocked by completing the Green Gem Cup in adventure mode or by holding L1 + R1 buttons while pressing Left, Triangle, Right, Down, Right, Circle, Left, Left and Down on the main menu. ''Crash Bash'' In Crash Bash, he is the first boss of the game. His battle arena is similar to boards like Jungle Bash, etc. He is surrounded by a ring of fire for protection. He summons Crash clones to fight you. When you defeat them, Papu laughs, disabling the fire and leaving him vulnerable, so at this time you have to hit him with a block. When his HP is at its lowest, he is ultimately defeated when a block crushes him. Characteristics Personality Papu is bilingual, able to speak two languages; English and his native language (possibly aborigine). In Crash Team Racing, Papu speaks in third-person and with lack of pronouns, much like Tiny Tiger; i.e. "Papu move so fast, you munch tracks". In Crash Twinsanity, however, he speaks his native language. Trivia * One of Papu's prides is perhaps his beer belly, perhaps his most known characteristics. In the epilogue of Crash Team Racing (after completing at least 100% of the game), he became a wrestler and changed his name as "Mr. Bad Belly". Unfortunately, his signature move, the Bad Belly Bounce, was eventually banned after several of its victims suffered severe rope friction burns. * In CTR, Papu is the tallest playable character, even taller than Tiny. On the track, this honor belongs Oxide. However, Papu still beats Oxide's size on the podium. Oxide only appears taller on the track because his kart hovers. * In Crash Twinsanity, Papu is the only villain of Crash that didn't attend Crash's "Birthday Party" (with the exception of the Komodo Bros, Doctor Nitrus Brio, and N. Tropy). He shares this trait with the Komodo Brothers, who don't appear in the game at all. This is probably because he would be appearing very soon in the game anyway. * When you fight Papu Papu in Crash Bandicoot ''and during his victory dance in CTR, you could see his butt crack. * In the Japanese version of ''Crash Bandicoot, Papu had 5 hit points instead of 3. * Papu, along with Komodo Brothers, Pinstripe Potoroo, Penta Penguin, and Ripper Roo do not return as racers in Crash Nitro Kart. * Papu Papu is the first boss ever fought in a Crash Bandicoot game. * He had many hat variations in each one of his apperances. * It is unknown if Papu was affiliated with Cortex in Crash 1, or if Crash just battled him in his tribal hut; however, in Crash Bash (if the player plays an evil character in adventure mode), Uka Uka refers to him as "an old friend". * In Twinsanity in the Worm Chase part of Totem Hokum, you can go into his hut when he is sleeping. Nothing really happens when you go in, except that you can jump on him. ***{Crash Racing Players}} Category: Characters